marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man: The Armored Avenger
Iron Man: The Armored Avenger is the 2010 action figure line in the Hasbro 3 3/4" initive based on the Iron Man film series and the upcoming Avengers movie. It began life as the Iron Man 2 toyline, and was divided into three groups- the Movie series, based on the first two films, the Comic Series, based on the original source material over the years, and the Concept series, based on concept art and original designs with a movie asthetic. In late 2010 and 2011 the series transformed into the Iron Man: The Armored Adventure toyline to tie into the Captain America: The First Avenger and Thor: the Mighty Avenger toylines, as part of Hasbro's "Avengers Assemble" 2011 theme. At the San Diego Comic-Con, it was mentioned that it was likley the line would keep going untill the Avengers film when all the toylines became one. Iron Man 2 * 01- Iron Man Mark I (Movie) * 02- Iron Man Mark II (Movie) * 03- Iron Man Mark III (Movie) * 04- Deep Dive Armor Iron Man (Concept) * 05- Iron Man Hyper Velocity Armor (Concept) * 06- Iron Man Power Assault (Concept) * 07- Iron Monger (Movie) * 08- Iron Man Mark VI (Movie) Lightup chest * 09- Iron Man Mark IV (Movie) * 10- Iron Man Mark VI (Movie) * 11- Iron Man Mark V (Movie) * 12- War Machine (Movie) * 13- Iron Man Inferno Mission (Concept) * 14- Ivan "Whiplash" Vanko (Movie) * 15- Iron Man Fusion Armor (Concept) * 16- Weapon Assault Drone (Movie) * 17- Air Assault Drone (Movie) * 18- Ultimate Armor Iron Man (Comic) * 19- Munitions Armor War Machine (Concept) * 20- Iron Man Mark V Stealth Armor (Concept) * 21- Hot Zone Armor Iron Man (Concept) * 22- Iron Man Mark 0 (Comic Version) * 23- War Machine (Comic Version) * 24- Iron Man Stealth Ops * 25- Crimson Dynamo (Comic) * 26- Classic Iron Man (Comic) * 27- Hulkbuster Iron Man (Comic) * 28- Iron Man Pointed Mask (Comic) * 29- Guardsman (Comics) * 30- Iron Man 90's Armor (Comic) * 31- Titanium Man (Comic) * 32- Advanced Armor Iron Man (Comic) * 33- Arctic Armor Iron Man (Comic) * 34- Silver Centurion Iron Man (Comic) * 35- Iron Monger (Comic) * 36- Ultimate Iron Man (Comic) * 37- Ivan "Whiplash" Vanko (Comic) * 38- War Machine (Comic) * 39- Mandarin (Comic) * 40- Stark Racing Armor Iron Man (Concept) * 41- Marvel's Power Charge Armor War Machine (Movie) * 42- Mark V Iron Man (Movie) * 43- Reactor Shift Iron Man (Movie) * 44- Hammer Drone (Movie) * 45- Sonic Storm Armor Iron Man (Concept) * 46- Storm Surge Armor Iron Man (Concept) Iron Man: The Armored Avenger * 01- Shield-Breaker Armor Iron Man * 02- Artillery Armor War Machine * 03- Inferno Armor Iron Man * 04- Exosphere Armor Iron Man * 05- Subterranean Armor Iron Man Deluxe * Armor Tech- Juggernaut Upgrade Iron Man * Armor Tech- Negative Zone Upgrade Iron Man * Armor Tech- Negative Zone Upgrade Iron Man * Armor Tech- War Machine * Armor Tech- Heat Blast Mission Iron Man * Armor Tech- Exosphere Mission Iron Man * Armor Tech- Shockwave Mission Iron Man Vehicles * Red Vortex Racer with Iron Man mark VI * Rolling Battle Headquarters with mark VI * Iron Assault Truck with mark VI Iron Racers * Armor Cycle * Turbo Racer * Quantum Quad Exclusives Wal-Mart * Iron Man Mark VI (6") * War Machine (6") * Iron Man Mark V (6") Toys 'R' Us * Fury of Combat 4-pack ** Nick Fury ** Iron Man Mark VI ** Ground Assault Drones (x2) * Evolution 3-Pack ** Iron Man Mark I ** Iron Man Mark II ** Iron Man Mark III Target * Hall of Armor Mark IV * Hall of Armor Mark VI * Hall of Armor War Machine * Hall of Armor Mark I * Hall Of Armor Mark II * Hall of Armor Mark III * Racetrack Battle Value Pack ** Whiplash (Movie) Variant ** Iron Man Mark V (Movie) ** Assault Drone (Movie) * Value Pack 2 ** Unmasked Iron Man ** Unmasked War Machine ** Black Widow K-Mart * Heavy Metal Three Pack ** Vibranium Armor Iron Man ** Omega Factor Armor ** Bio-Metal Armor Roleplay * Iron Man- Mission Helmet * Mark IV Arc Reactor * Mark VI Arc Reactor * 3-in-1 Repulsor * Iron Strike Blaster * Stark Industries Super Soaker Related Lines * Marvel Universe (Hasbro)- The Base Line * Captain America: The First Avenger (Toyline)- Tie-in movie line * Thor: The Mighty Avenger (Toyline)- Tie-in movie line * X-Men Origins: Wolverine- Another 3 3/4" Movie Line Category:Hasbro Category:Toylines Category:2010 Category:3 3/4" Category:6" Category:Universe Category:Marvel Films